


Coin of the Realm

by DaronwyK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pureblood Culture, Slytherin Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaronwyK/pseuds/DaronwyK
Summary: The Dark Lord has fallen, and a teenaged Thorfinn Rowle is desperate to disguise his connection to him. He forges an unlikely alliance with Clara Hart, Slytherin's Pet Mudblood, and drags her into a world of pure-blood politics and dangers she can't even imagine. How far can ambition alone take her?





	1. Slytherin Currency

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a One-Shot I wrote for an HP writing competition. Is based in the same Universe as What Worth A Life. Usual disclaimers apply.

The Dark Lord was dead. If Thorfinn had doubted the news in the Daily Prophet, he couldn’t doubt the greying of the mark against the inside of his left forearm. He traced his fingers over it, feeling a very real thread of fear wrapping around his throat and tightening until he could barely breathe. He was only sixteen, and if anyone found out that he was a marked Death Eater…his whole life would be over in the blink of an eye. No matter that being marked had been his father’s idea, and that the Dark Lord scared him shitless…he wore the man’s brand on his skin and everyone else who did was being rounded up and thrown into Azkaban.

 

A crumpled letter from his mother lay on the bed beside him, informing him that his father had been killed resisting arrest. He didn’t know how to feel to be honest, he hated the son of a bitch, but he’d still been his father. Gathering himself, and tugging his sleeve down over his arm, Thorfinn took the letter and put it into the warded section of his trunk and grabbed his Defence essay. He needed to at least pretend to get some work done. 

 

To an outsider the Slytherin Common Room would look normal, with groups of students sitting and chatting after a day of classes or at one of many tables studying. To any Slytherin, past or present, the frequent silences and darting glances told a different tale. Everyone was paranoid and trying to decide which way the wind was going to blow next. No one in this room liked uncertainty, they were planners and plotters not impulsive Gryffindors for Merlin’s sake.

 

The one member of their house that didn’t seem affected by recent events was Clara Hart, Slytherin’s pet mudblood, as they all liked to refer to her. The pretty fifth year student was something of a curiosity for Thorfinn. House solidarity meant that her housemates didn’t openly attack her, but her blood status meant that she was a pariah and left well outside the power structure that existed here. Being a Slytherin unfortunately meant that the other houses held her at arm’s length as well. As a result, she watched and listened intently to everything. He imagined that she knew all sorts of things about her housemates that they would cringe to acknowledge.

 

Thorfinn knew that he needed to distance himself from his father’s associations, and the little mudblood was perhaps the perfect solution. Was it worth sullying himself with her to secure his freedom? Could he really lower himself to being seen in her company? Surprisingly, the answer was a resounding yes. Decision made, he stood up from his spot on the couch by the fire and walked across the Common Room, sitting down at the little table in the corner where she had been relegated to sitting.

 

As he sat, the younger witch arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him. “Rowle.” Her eyes were a startling blue, all the more striking set against her black hair and pale skin. He’d never actually seen her wear anything other than her uniform a couple different casual robes that she owned.

 

“Hart.” He gave her a charming smile.

 

“Are you lost, or did you perhaps suffered a recent blow to the head?” she asked, suspicion etched clearly on her face.

 

“Can’t a wizard come and talk to a pretty witch?” He grinned at her, loving that she saw right through him.

 

“Given five years of evidence to the contrary, no,” she replied sweetly. “Care to tell me why you’re intent on committing social suicide by deigning to sit with the Mudblood? Not afraid I’ll contaminate you?” She set down the book she’d been reading, something clearly not on the approved reading list.

 

“I had a proposal I thought you might find intriguing, something…mutually beneficial.” He paid her the respect of being somewhat upfront about it.

 

“I’m listening,” she said.

 

“You’re always listening. I’m sure you hear all kinds of interesting things,” Thorfinn said with a sly smile. “I’m offering to bring you into my circle in exchange for information when I need it.”

 

“Information and the clear statement that Thorfinn Rowle has no problem with mudbloods, and is nothing like his murdering, bigoted father,” she said shrewdly. “You need to distance yourself from your father, his friends, and the Dark Lord.” Clara leaned forward, voice low enough that no one would be able to eavesdrop. To anyone looking on, it would look like she was flirting with the attractive blonde wizard. “You need to make sure no one ever suspects what you let him brand on your forearm.” She flicked her gaze down deliberately.  

 

Thorfinn felt a chill go down his spine. “And what makes you think there’s anything there?” He asked, leaning in and placing a hand over hers. Everything was orchestrated to look friendly, but he squeezed her hand so hard the bones ground together and his eyes narrowed dangerously. To her credit she didn’t react, though he supposed after five years of surviving in the Snake Pit, she would have had to master her expressions.

 

“You wouldn’t be nearly breaking my hand if there wasn’t,” she said, a hint of triumph in her eyes.  

 

He released his grip and mentally swore. “You played me,” he accused.

 

“Like a perfectly tuned piano, Rowle,” she said smugly. “Don’t look so injured, I think you like a witch that can run circles around you.” She winked and leaned back. “If you want my help with your image, you can take me to Hogsmeade next weekend on a date. In return for information, you’ll help me make contacts. I have goals for when I leave Hogwarts, and I need someone like you to smooth my way.”

 

Give and take was the currency of Slytherin House. She might have been forced to the sidelines, but Thorfinn could see that she hadn’t been ignorant of the manoeuverings and negotiations going on around her. He felt a little thrill go through him at the idea of just what she could be with his help. “Deal, but if I’m taking you on a date Hart, it’s not going to just be for show.” He flicked his eyes over her, letting himself see her as a witch and not just a piece to be used and discarded later. She was pretty, and the predatory glint in her eyes was exciting.  

 

“If it’s not just for show, you should probably call me Clara then.” She grinned.

 

“You look like the cat that’s gotten into the cream, Clara,” he said and stood, looking down at her. “You can call me Finn, if you want.”

 

“What time do you want me ready to go, Finn?” She smiled prettily, raising her voice just enough that it would carry to the next table. Her three dormmates sat up a bit straighter at their table as they listened in.

 

“Be ready at nine,” He winked roguishly at her before sauntering back over to his friends.

 

o.o.O.o.o

 

“So, you’re going to Hogsmeade with Rowle?” Amara Shafiq asked, as they all started getting ready for bed that night.

 

Clara gave her a look. She could count on one hand the number of times any of her dorm mates had initiated a conversation with her that didn’t include them wanting to copy her study notes. “Yes, I’m quite sure all of you heard him asking me.” She sat down on her bed.

 

“Is it like a date, or are you blackmailing him? Either one would be pretty interesting.” Amara smirked.

 

“It’s a date.” Clara narrowed her eyes. “If I wanted to blackmail someone into dating me, there are a lot more intriguing targets than Thorfinn Rowle.” She rolled her eyes.

 

“Sorry, sorry…I had to ask.” She held up her hands.

 

“No, you were just being a bitch,” Clara said, grabbing her shower kit and stalking off to the bathroom. There was no love lost between her and her year-mates, and none of them would pass up an opportunity to get a dig in when they could. She undressed and slipped under the shower, scrubbing the day away. The opportunity that was in front of her was both exciting and a little intimidating. She liked knowing where she stood, and usually that answer was securely on the sidelines.

 

Entering into this deal with Rowle held a lot of uncertainties. His circle was worlds away from hers, and she’d be dependent on him to learn the unwritten rules. She had less than three years to find her footing in this world and then she’d be out on her own. Deep inside she knew that the day she turned 17, she’d walk away from the muggle world forever. She had little holding her there and there were some very real reasons that she stayed at school over the holidays.

 

Clara sighed and rested her forehead against the cool tile of the shower stall, while the hot water beat on the back of her shoulders. Moments like this she found herself wishing for real friends that she could actually talk to. This was the first time she’d ever been on a date with a boy, and she’d have had to be deaf to not hear stories about his ‘conquests’. Sweet Circe, what was she doing? Dating Rowle? She should have just accepted his offer to join his social circle and left it at that.

 

She finished her shower and dried off, a lot on her mind. Thankfully it was winter, so she could get away with wearing her heavier winter robes and black winter cloak. She brushed her teeth and combed out her hair, lingering to avoid facing Amara, Tammy, and Adelaide. The door to their shared bathroom opened, and she saw Tammy Bentley slip in.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry Amara was being such a cow,” She said, giving her a small smile. “I think it’s nice that you’re going with Thorfinn.”  

 

“Really?” She gave her a suspicious look.

 

“Yeah, I mean…you’re really pretty, and it’d be good for you to date a little,” Tammy said. “Just be careful, some of the boys like to take the muggle-borns and half-bloods out because they think we’re easy or something.”

 

“If he tries anything, I’ll hex his bits off.” Clara laughing a little.

 

“Good, just making sure you know to watch yourself. You need to make the right connections, and you need to take care with your reputation. I know we’re not really friends, but witches have to stick together, right?” Tammy said.

 

“Yeah, thanks Bentley.” Clara said.

 

“Anytime, Hart. Well, not actually _anytime_ , but if you ever really need advice…we can talk,” she said awkwardly before heading back to grab her nightly shower.

 

Clara just ignored Addie and Amara as she went to her bed and pulled the bed curtains shut tightly around her. She laid back on the bed, and knew that Tammy was right. She needed to protect her reputation, because making the right match was vitally important for her. No one worth having would touch her if they thought she was Thorfinn Rowle’s leavings. Tomorrow was day one of the new Clara Hart, and she couldn’t afford to let herself slip back into obscurity. She’d waited four years for this chance, and she was going to make the most of it.


	2. Seizing the Moment

o.o.O.o.o

 

It was snowing as the group of Slytherins headed off towards Hogsmeade. The giant, fluffy flakes landing on the black cloaks and caught briefly on their eyelashes before being blinked away. Clara had never been part of this group, always making her way to the village alone, or trailing behind the group like some unwanted stray they deigned to allow to linger. Today she was at the head of the group, walking on Thorfinn’s arm. Everyone was chattering away excitedly, looking forward to the upcoming game against Ravenclaw, and talking about their Yule plans. For her part, Clara was just listening and taking it all in.

 

“What about you Clara, have any plans for Yule?” Thorfinn asked, looking down at her.

 

“I was thinking about staying and getting some studying done,” she said, trying to look non-chalant.

 

“Seems like a waste of a holiday.” He made a face. “Bentley, you’re coming to the Yule Celebration at Malfoy Manor right?” He looked over at Tammy where she was walking with Torrence Shafiq.

 

“Of course.” She gave him rather scathing look and rolled her eyes.

 

“Why don’t you have Clara over for the holiday, then she can come to the balls and dinners?” he suggested out of the blue.

 

Tammy blinked slowly, clearly caught off guard. “I could write my mother and ask if she minded.”

 

“Do that.” Thorfinn’s face brooked no opposition, thought it was clear the request had generated some waves.

 

Clara didn’t comment, but once they reached Hogsmead she pulled him aside. “I don’t have anything to wear to a Malfoy Yule Ball…never mind anything else you’ve apparently decided to drag me too. Not all of us are from old money, Finn!” she said, cheeks flushed with a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

 

“I thought we could take care of that while we were here today. Gladrags does great dress robes, and as per our deal…I’ll be covering it.” He shrugged, clearly not seeing the problem.

 

“I couldn’t accept it, Finn.” She looked distinctly uncomfortable.

 

“It’s not a gift, consider it a loan if you want. Just pay me back when you can.” He seemed to get what the issue was. “Being with me over Yule will help with my image, and having you at the Yule Ball will be good for the Malfoys too. I don’t think they’ve ever had a Muggle-born in their Manor, and that ball is a huge deal. Anyone important in the Ministry and Wizengamot will be there, all the heads of the Mastery Guilds, old families…you name it. You need to network, so I’ll make sure that you get the chance. You’re keeping my ass out of Azkaban, I think I can foot a few bills for that.” He said and reached out, stroking her arm.

 

Clara nodded, trying to let go of her tension. “I’m sorry…I just…”

 

“I get it. You’re used to doing it alone.” He reached out and tucked a stray black curl behind her ear. “But for the next little bit, you’ve got some help.”

 

Clara leaned into the soft touch and closed her eyes. “I’ll try not to get too weird about it.”

 

“Good.” He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. “Let’s head over to Gladrags first, then we’ll just have some fun ok?”

 

“Ok,” Clara said and moved back, searching for her composure. It wasn’t like she was *poor*, but the kind of money a lot of her housemates had to throw around on anything that caught their fancy sometimes made her feel like she was. Some of her books and equipment were second hand, but she generally had new robes. Her parents had five children, and she was the only witch. Sometimes it made her wonder if her parents were really her parents, but it did no good to dwell on it. She’d been handed her lot in life and it was up to her to make the best of it. That meant taking advantage of any chances that came her way, even if they made her a little uncomfortable.

 

They stepped into the clothing shop and Finn caught Madame Derrin’s attention. The woman’s eyes had fairly lit up at the list of things that Finn wanted for her, and Clara had to exert an immense amount of control to not react as the list continued on. Apparently he’d decided that she’d be his date to the Malfoy Ball, the Rowle Yule Celebration, the Greengrass Brunch, and the New Year’s celebration in Godric’s Hollow. He wanted new dress robes for each occasion, five sets of new casual robes, a new winter cloak with matching hat and muff, amongst other things. She obediently stood for the measurements, and selected the colours and fabrics she liked from what was offered to her, and all the while tried not to panic about how much he was spending on her. The Slytherin inside was squirming at the thought of what he might want in return, despite his earlier reassurances.

 

They set an appointment for the next Hogsmeade Weekend for a final fitting, and any last minute alterations that might be needed. Clara was a little light headed as they left the shop and she let him take her over to the Three Broomsticks for a butter beer to let her gather herself again.

 

“Breathe,” he whispered into her ear as they walked into the pub.

 

“Sorry…I just like knowing where everything fits.” She looked up at him, and saw a bit of understanding there. “Change is a little frightening.”

 

“Yeah, I can imagine it would be.” Finn took her over to a booth. “Just a butter beer, or would you like some lunch too?”

 

“Maybe just some scones to go with it?” she asked, settling back into her seat and summoning a smile. She could do this, after all she’d spent the last five years preparing for the day when she’d get her chance. Finn came over with her butter beer and a plate of warm scones for them to share.

 

“Feeling better?” he asked, giving her a roguish grin.

 

“Yes, I just needed to breathe.” She laughed a little and sipped her warm drink.

 

“You know, if not for the whole muggle-born thing, I probably would have asked you out before now,” Finn said looking sheepish.

 

“Going to try and convince me that you’ve been secretly pining for me?” She rolled her eyes a little. Did he think she was that gullible?

 

“Hardly, but I do have eyes, Clara.” He snorted. “You’re striking, and I’m sure with the right connections you’re going to be a force to be reckoned with.”

 

A bit of a blush stained her cheeks and she dropped her eyes for a minute, reading actual sincerity in his tone. “Thank you,” she accepted the compliment with some grace.

 

“You’ll need to get used to hearing it,” Finn advised. “Especially from lecherous old men.” He winked at her.

 

Clara laughed a little. “I guess you’ll just have to desensitize me to compliments before Yule.”

 

“I shall endeavor to be of service.” He gave a mocking bow, laughing as she shoved at his arm.

 

After lunch, they went to Honeydukes and Finn treated her to some chocolate truffles and she bought a package of sugar quills for them to share. He admitted the strawberry ones were his favourite and she filed that little tidbit away for future reference. Finn’s hoard of friends seemed to naturally regroup towards the end of the day, and they headed back to the school together.

 

Clara could freely admit that this had been the very best Hogsmeade trip she’d ever had, and not because of the obscene amount of money Finn had spent on her, but because of the company. Finn had been funny, but respectful and hadn’t made any questionable advances on her in public. The kiss to the top of her head had been in the relative privacy of an alley, and there’d been no one to see it. As they reached the grounds, he lifted her hand and kissed it.

 

“I’ve got practice with the lads, see you at dinner?”

 

“Of course, have fun,” she said, watching him sprint off towards the pitch. She allowed herself to admit that he really was handsome, in his own way.

 

“So…” Tammy moved up and linked arms with her. “I guess you’re coming to my home for Yule?”

 

“I didn’t know he was going to put you on the spot like that, Bentley.” Clara stiffened very slightly, realizing with a start just how relaxed she’d been on Finn’s arm. It was dangerous to get too comfortable with him. This was just a temporary arrangement. It wasn’t real.

 

“Rowle snaps his fingers and we all end up dancing.” Tammy rolled her eyes. “I imagine you had no idea he was planning to drag you to all the holiday events either.”

 

“No, not the slightest inkling.” She shook her head.

 

“Clearly he’s eager to do damage control on his image, it’s a clever play really. You’re the closest thing we have to an acceptable muggle-born. At least you know the rules well enough,” Adelaide said and looped her arm through Clara’s right side. “Though we’ll need to do some serious work to make you acceptable before Yule. Won’t we ladies?”

 

“She doesn’t need that much work Addie, it’s not like she’s some clueless ‘Puff.” Tammy sniped back.

 

“I’ll be grateful for any advice you care to share.” Clara said carefully, aware that she was in uncharted territory. They headed inside and Clara tried to ignore the knot starting to form in her gut.


	3. Bruised Toes

o.o.O.o.o

 

"Miss Hart, a moment if you please." Horace called as his class started packing up their things.

"Did you need something, Professor?" Clara asked and headed up to the desk. She didn't think there'd been an issue with her potion today, but it was possible. It was their first session brewing the poison identification draught, and they'd each been given a unique poison to test it on.

"I noticed you didn't sign the list to remain over the holidays, and I wanted to be certain it wasn't an oversight. I know how diligently you've been preparing for your OWLs." He smiled kindly.

"Actually, Tammy was kind enough to invite me to spent the holidays with her family," she said with a smile. "My parents of course extended their permission." It was a slight stretching of the truth, her parents were still under the impression she'd be remaining at the castle over the holidays, but it wasn't like they had access to owl post and could blow her cover.

"Splendid." Her Head of House smiled widely, looking very pleased by the news. "You've come a long way, my dear. I hope you realize how very proud of you I am."

"You've always been very supportive, Sir," Clara agreed, grateful that he wouldn't look too closely at her arrangements. He'd been telling her for years the value of making firm connections with her year mates. "Will you be attending the Malfoy ball?"

"Indeed, I never miss it. It's quite the spectacle, and of course Abraxas was one of my very finest students so I always try and find the time to catch up with him." He preened a little.

"Hopefully we'll have a chance to speak there. Thorfinn will be escorting me to some of the Yule fesitivites," She informed him of her plans, knowing that he'd likely approve of her steps out into wizarding society.

"How lovely, I do hope you'll be careful though. I fear his reputation may not be quite the note you wish to strike…" he warned.

"He's been a perfect gentleman, Professor Slughorn. I am certain he doesn't have any ill intentions." Clara reassured him. "I'll be on my guard though, I promise."

"You're a good girl, Miss Hart. Just make certain that you remember not everyone else is." He gave her a slightly sad look. "I should tell you that I will be retiring at the end of this year, I haven't said anything yet but I imagine the rumours will start circulating soon."

"Retiring? But why?" She was stunned.

"I have taught at this school for a very long time, my dear. I believe that it's long past the point where I should step aside and let the next generation give it a go. I can't say anything yet about my replacement, mind you, but I can assure you that he is a Potions Master of skill and a consummate Slytherin. I imagine you'll get along with him just fine." He winked at her.

"I can hardly believe it, I…you've been a great help to me Professor. Hogwarts won't be the same without you." She couldn't help but frown. It was an unforeseen complication, hopefully not an unpleasant one though.

"None of that now, we still have all of Spring term and your OWLs to get through. I've been thinking about this for some time, and I am confident that my replacement will take exceptional care of all of you. I do hope you'll be able to join me for dinner on Friday?" he asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Professor." Clara gave him a small smile. Her spot in the Slug Club was a position she was quite proud of, and defended viciously.

"I'd appreciate it if you kept this quiet for now, I'm not one for messy goodbyes. I'll make an announcement to the House towards the end of the year, but I thought you deserved some warning."

"I appreciate it, Sir. Thank you." She nodded respectfully and left the classroom. Her smile faded from her lips as she headed up to the Library to work on some of her essays that would be due after the holidays. Something told her that her Yule break would be anything but a 'break'. Adelaide kept giving her helpful 'pointers' about behaviour and the kinds of things she could expect, most of which Tammy shot down with vehement shakes of her head. Of course Addie was trying to sabotage her, she really couldn't expect anything else.

She'd need to feel her way through this and try not to mortally offend anyone. She went to her favourite desk in the library, settling down in a warm pool of sunlight that spilled from the window of the History section. She looked up as one of the Gryffindors approached, quickly she reached into her bag and pulled out a packet of notes.

"Did you throw in the Herbology notes like I asked?" The boy asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"Did you bring the extra galleon?" She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Of course," he said irritably and handed over two perfect shiny galleons.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Holmes." She smiled sweetly as he snatched the packet of notes from her hand and stalked off, muttering about slimy snakes. She found it quite hilarious really that people would literally pay her for copies of her notes, but wouldn't be seen speaking to her in public. Good enough to use for their own benefit, but not good enough to associate with. It honestly made her ill, the entire bunch of hypocrites.

Clara settled in to work, grinning as conversations drifted over to her. This table was in a kind of acoustic sweet spot, and sometimes she could eavesdrop on whole conversations if people stopped in just the right spots in the stacks to talk. She'd learned quickly that in the absence of influential parents, or an attractive bloodline, knowledge was the best path to power that she could find. She was rolling her eyes as bits of a conversation between two puffs hit her ears, when Finn appeared and sat on the edge of her desk. She arched her eyebrow at him.

"I'm trying to study, Finn."

"Not anymore, I'm here to take you to a lesson." He grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Am I supposed to guess what kind?" She sighed in exasperation and tossed her quill down on the table. Clearly, she wouldn't be getting any more actual work done today.

"Don't be so bloody suspicious, it's unbecoming in a witch." Finn retorted and started packing her books up for her.

Clara just gave him a dubious look. "Unbecoming maybe, but prudent…always," she muttered as he tucked her under his arm and guided her out of the Library. So much for her quiet afternoon of homework and eavesdropping. He took her up to the seventh floor, and her frown only deepened. "Where are you taking me, Finn?" She stopped and looked at him. She swore to Merlin, if he was dragging her up here into some abandoned classroom to snog, she was going to remove the bits that made him a wizard.

"Stand there and watch," Finn said and paused in front of the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy. He started pacing back and forth, when suddenly a door appeared.

"What?" She blinked at what had been a solid wall only moments before.

"A friend told me about this when he left Hogwarts, I come here when I need peace and quiet." He reached out and took her hand, leading her into the room.

The room inside was mostly empty and had a wooden floor that gleamed in the light from the lanterns around the walls. Slightly tarnished mirrors covered the walls, and a gramophone stood against the one wall. The door closed behind them and she realized it was a dance floor.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"It's called the Come and Go room, or at least that's what my friend called it. You pace up and down in the hall there, and think about what you need. There's also a room that holds all sorts of lost and discarded things. Don't tell anyone else about it though," Finn added belatedly.

"I won't." She promised, running her fingers over one of the mirrors. There was a shimmer in the magic and she smiled. "This is incredible." No this was a secret she'd gladly keep. A secret room that could give you anything you needed? That could be incredibly useful.

"Anyway, I figured that maybe you'd want to practice dancing a little before the ball." He shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. "And practicing here, no one will know and be able to tease you about it."

She gave him a small smile. "That's…really thoughtful." She tried not to sound terribly surprised, but a bit came through in the statement anyway.

"I'm not a complete quaffle-head you know." He chuckled and went over to put on some music. "You can dance right?"

"A little…" She winced a bit.

"Then we'd better get to work." Finn took off his school robes and tossed them over a chair sitting in the corner.

Clara did the same, and went over to where he was waiting. She took a deep breath and let him pull her into a classic waltz hold. This close she realized just how much taller than her he really was, even her hand looked tiny in his grip.

"Don't look down, and just let me lead," Finn instructed, moving forward and wincing as she stepped on his foot. "So..by a little you meant not at all?"

Clara flushed bright red. "This is going to be a disaster." She groaned and closed her eyes.

"Naw, teaching Moritz how to fly was a disaster, I'll just have to suffer through some bruised toes." He laughed a little. "Trust me?"

"I guess I have to," she grumbled.

Finn grinned widely and then they got to work. He started with the basics, teaching her the box step first and then how to do natural and reverse turns. She stepped on his feet more than once, but gradually she started to get a feel for it. She smiled as they made a full loop of the room without her trodding on him, and she couldn't help but laugh as he dipped her playfully.

"Not bad, Hart." Finn winked and stepped back. "I think that's good for today, but we're going to have to do a lot more before you're ready for Yule at the Malfoy's though."

Clara nodded. "I'm starting to see that." She ran a hand through her hair, feeling completely wiped out. "Don't get used to having the upper hand."

He laughed a little more. "I'll try to avoid gloating, even if it's really tempting." His bright blue eyes fairly danced with amusement.

"Yes, I can see the effort is positively killing you." She rolled her eyes. "In all seriousness though, thanks." She made herself say, knowing that this would next to impossible without his assistance.

"Hey, I'll take teaching you to dance over rotting in Azkaban any day, Hart." His face sobered a little, the amusement and humor melting away easily. "There's not much you could ask me for that I wouldn't do."

"Good to know." She winked at him, trying to lighten the mood again a little. The reality of their arrangement was a hard thing to swallow, especially for him. It really was a choice between getting close to her and possibly ending up in prison. Clara couldn't imagine just how frightened he had to be. She reached over and touched his arm. "Hey, it'll be ok…no one's going to find out."

"I hope you're right, Clara." He ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. "Merlin, I hope you're right."


	4. At Malfoy Manor

o.o.O.o.o

 

The scenery rolled on by as the Hogwarts Express made its way back to King's Cross to deliver the students that were going home for the Holidays to London. This was the first time Clara got to watch the countryside fly by covered in a dusting of snow, and she found it was quite beautiful. She was sharing a compartment with Finn, his friend Marcus Eckhart and Eckhart's girlfriend, a Ravenclaw that she wasn't terribly familiar with. The couple was sitting in quiet conversation, and Finn was reading his new copy of Quidditch Weekly.

 

"Why do you never go home, Clara?" Finn asked suddenly, shifting in close so their conversation wouldn't be easily overheard.

 

"Lots of reasons," Clara said absently, her eyes focused on the endless fieldstone walls that divided the landscape. "I guess I've never really fit there, even when I small I just always felt out of place. Learning that I was a witch made things finally come together for me. The first time I stepped into Hogwarts, it was like coming home. I'd never felt so instantly comfortable anywhere in my life." She blushed a little at how it had to sound. "So…I leave as little as possible." It was one of the prettier reasons she never went home during the school year.

 

Finn wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You're a witch, you belong here…in our world," he whispered. "It's not surprising that you feel such a pull."

 

Clara gave him a small smile and leaned into his side. She was still getting used to how touchy-feely he could be. "I'm nervous about the Malfoy ball," she admitted quietly. The other events she was sure she could bluff her way through, but the Yule Ball would be worlds away from anything she'd experienced.

 

"You'll be fine. Just be yourself and don't let anyone make you feel like you don't belong," he said, hugging her shoulders a little. "You'll be the prettiest witch there."

 

She snorted. "Hardly."

 

"Truly." He smirked. "Just bat those pretty blue eyes at everyone and they'll forget all about your last name."

 

"Somehow I doubt that, but it's worth a try." Finn was planning to pick her up at Tammy's home and they would floo together to Malfoy Manor from there. The rest of the ride was spent in idle conversation, but mostly she just enjoyed the novelty of being wrapped in Finn's arms. The more time she spent there, the more she secretly craved it. No one touched her casually, and this close she could feel the soft play of his magic against hers. It was faint, barely there, but it felt amazingly right. She never wanted it to end.

 

o.o.O.o.o

 

Tammy's mother was not what Clara had expected, in a good way. Mrs. Bentley was a widow and she had returned to the magical world after the death of her muggle husband, bringing her daughter with her. She owned a small apothecary near Tinworth, and was a competent potioneer in her own right. She had welcome Clara with open arms, and even Tammy's normal reserve seemed to evaporate as soon as they left King's Cross. They'd had only a day to unwind from Hogwarts before the first big event of the season, the Malfoy Ball.

 

Clara was currently standing in the guest room, in front of the floor-length mirror. The ice-blue gown had a corseted top, and the sleeves were just off her shoulders giving it a very modest neckline. A dusting of silver made the dress catch the light, like it had been touched with diamond dust. She had no idea what to do with her hair though. A knock at the door startled her, and she turned.

 

"Come in," she called and smiled as Tammy's mother came in.

 

"You look lovely." Mrs. Bentley smiled. "Come sit down and I'll help you with your hair, Tammy's all finished."

 

"Thank you." She sat down at the vanity, unsure about some of the cosmetic charms too. It wasn't like she'd often had an excuse to get dressed up.

 

"A witch's first ball is very special event," Mrs. Bentley said, gathering up Clara's curls and trying to decide what would look best. She hummed and hawed for a moment, before slipping her wand out and with a turn of her wrist, Clara's black curls wove themselves into a braided crown. She selected a few spots for delicate ringlets to escape, and then smiled. "What do you think?"

 

Clara smiled genuinely. "It's perfect."

 

"Now, let's do your make-up. Nothing too heavy, you're a young witch after all, just enough to give you some colour." Mrs. Bentley added a touch of blush, eyeliner and mascara to make her eyes pop and just a hint of lipstick. She used a setting charm on the cosmetics to keep them pristine for the night and stepped back. "Perfect."

 

Clara turned and looked in the mirror, scarcely recognizing herself. She'd never looked so perfect before. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Bentley."

 

"Don't mention it dear. You have a hard enough road to walk, so never hesitate to take a little help when it's offered. Just know that you are most welcome here whenever you'd like to come and stay." She said. "It would do Tammy to have a more grounded friend."

 

Clara couldn't help but smile, no one would ever describe Adelaide as 'grounded'. "I'd like that."

 

"All right, downstairs with you. I'm sure your escorts will be here shortly, and it's never good to give wizards the chance to moan about their witches taking too long to get dressed." She rolled her eyes playfully.

 

Clara laughed. "They hardly need a reason to complain." She stood and took a last look in the mirror and smiled softly. She tucked her wand into the hidden pocket in her skirts, and grabbed the matching wrap off the bed. She could do this.

 

Finn was already waiting downstairs, with Torrence Shafiq and Tammy. He came to the bottom of the stairs as she descended and offered her a hand as she reached the last steps. His eyes were a little wide, and her appearance seemed to have robbed him of his words for a moment.

 

"I hope you haven't been waiting long," Clara said, smirking a little as he blushed.

 

"No, Torrence and I just got here." He stumbled over his words a little. "You look good, Clara."

 

Torrence started laughing. "Understatement of the year, Rowle. You look gorgeous, Hart," He complimented her. "I do believe we have the distinction of escorting the two loveliest witches in the country tonight." He winked at Tammy who blushed at the praise.

 

Clara smiled. "Thank you Shafiq." She inclined her head elegantly. Her friend did look very pretty, Tammy's dress was a deep emerald green, and her dark blonde hair was smoothed back into an elegant twist.

 

"And that's how you compliment a witch, Rowle," Torrence teased his friend with a roguish wink.

 

"Thanks…I'll keep that in mind." Finn sneered a little. "Shall we get going?" he asked.

 

Clara nodded and one after another they used the Floo to go Malfoy Manor. Clara stepped out, accepting Finn's hand and grateful when he performed the charm to vanish any tiny bits of soot. Her eyes widened a little as she took in the glittering entrance hall, massive pines covered in charmed snow dominated the space, as if they were walking through an enchanted wood. Her wrap was taken by a House Elf and she slipped her arm through Finn's as they joined the line to give their regards to the hosting couple. It was impossible not to be awestruck by the atmosphere, and the extravagance of everything that caught her eyes. It was like stepping into a fairy story, and it didn't even feel real.

 

They were greeted first by the most stunning witch Clara had ever laid eyes on. Narcissa Malfoy was tall, slender, and the picture of blonde perfection. She had a welcoming smile and managed to somehow even conjure warmth into her blue eyes, as if she was honestly delighted to meet them.

 

"Ah, Miss Hart, I've been hearing such interesting things about you. I hope you enjoy your evening."

 

"Thank you, Lady Malfoy. I'm sure that I will," Clara replied, giving a respectful dip of her knee before she moved forward. Finn had told her that Abraxas Malfoy rarely attended these balls anymore, leaving the duties of the Lord of the Manor to his son. Clara had never seen Lucius Malfoy in person before, and she was struck by him as he reached forward and took her hand formally, giving her a very slight nod of his head. It was honestly more deference than he was required to show. Everything about him screamed wealth and privilege, and the man was clearly aware that he was the most important wizard in the room.

 

"Lucius, may I present Miss Clara Hart, my companion for the evening." Finn made the introduction smoothly, minding all his manners.

 

"Miss Hart, a pleasure…I'm sure," He said tightly, cool grey eyes evaluating her critically.

 

"Likewise, my Lord," she replied simply, her mask firmly in place.

 

"Do enjoy your night. I'll catch up with you later Thorfinn, we have things to discuss," he said, smoothly dismissing Finn's date.

 

They moved into the ballroom, and Clara let out a breath she'd been holding. White and silver dominated the entire space, and charmed snow fell. Here and there, magical Mistletoe held couple captive and music danced on the air. No one yet had taken to the floor, awaiting Lord and Lady Malfoy to open the dancing. Trays of champagne floated through the crowds and Finn snagged two flutes for them.

 

"That was the hard part," Finn chuckled. "Now we can just enjoy ourselves."

 

Clara smiled and sipped the champagne sparingly. She'd never really had alcohol before, other than butterbeer, so she didn't want to overdo it and embarrass herself or Finn. "Lord Malfoy is a little…"

 

Finn just nodded. "He's probably still recovering from his trial, he's not normally so…closed off." He spoke quietly into her ear, but paused as his eyes went up to the second level of the ballroom. "Oh shit…"

 

"What?" Clara asked and she followed the direction of his gaze and spotted a man on the upper level that could only been old Lord Malfoy, though he didn't honestly look anywhere near as old as she knew he had to be. Sometimes it still caught her off guard, how much slower witches and wizards aged compared to muggles. Unlike his son, his hair was short and neatly styled. He was wearing black robes, edged in silver.

 

"That's Lord Abraxas," Finn swallowed nervously. "Well, let's hope he just avoids us."

 

Clara nodded, knowing that while the younger Malfoys might be willing to hold their nose and tolerate her, she doubted he would. Everyone knew how much he despised muggleborns, and he'd been personally responsible for running Noddy Leech out of office, only six months after he'd been elected Minister of Magic.

 

Soon, Lucius entered the ballroom, escorting his young wife. Clara couldn't help but envy the other witch's effortless grace, as she moved into her husband's arms and they began to waltz. They were a perfectly matched couple, both achingly beautiful. Slowly other couples moved out to join them, and she blinked as Finn took her glass of champagne and set it on an empty tray. He offered her his hand with a smile.

 

"Ready?"

 

Clara took a deep breath and nodded, taking his hand and walking with him to the floor. She was nervous, but let Finn lead, guiding them into the swirl of cloaks and skirts. There was something relaxing as one song moved into the next, and Finn just kept guiding her with subtle sifts of his hand against her back. One dance was more intricate, and they had to swap holds often and every few turns Finn would lift her, hands on her waist. She laughed a little as he spun her, unable to help herself from just having a good time.

 

o.o.O.o.o

 

"Lucius." Abraxas said, sipping his glass of scotch as he watched the people in the ballroom. His son came to stand beside him, posture held tight and uncomfortable. It would take time for him to completely heal from his time in the not so tender care of the Auror's department. He knew his son would carry scars from it for the rest of his life, it was an insult that would be dealt with, in time.

 

"Father," Lucius said simply, taking a drink of his own from the tray.

 

"Care to explain what _that_ is doing in my house?" He gestured at the dark-haired witch dancing with the young Lord Rowle.

 

"Rowle's pet project, from what I understand. He believes appearing to date her will deflect some attention from the Ministry." Lucius shrugged. "She's a Slytherin at least, it shows some manner of sense." There was a vauge look of distaste on his voice that said differently.

 

"I don't care for that kind of filth in my home, see that it's not repeated," Abraxas said shortly, and decided to make certain the young upstart knew his feelings on the matter. Rowle could conduct his little charade in other places. He moved through the room, taking time to speak to members of the Wizengamot, and yet he kept his eye on the girl. Rowle was moving her around the room, mingling now and clearly helping her make the right connections. For a mudblood, Abraxas supposed that she could be considered pretty, with her pale skin and jet black hair. The dress was modest, and the colour appropriate to the occasion, more so than some other young witches in attendance. Still, the prettiest wrappings in the world couldn't hide the filth in her veins.

 

"So, Lord Rowle and his little charity case…" He spoke as he reached them, his tone cutting and cold. The men they'd been conversing with dispersed immediately sensing his displeasure. The girl turned then, fixing him with a look that nearly stopped his heart. Her eyes were a shade of blue he'd never thought to see again in this world, like the petals of a crushed violet. There was no trepidation in that look, only firm resolve.

 

"Actually, I rather think he's mine." The little witch answered, head held high.

 

"And how do you figure that, mudblood?" he sneered, covering his momentary waver. How dare she contradict him? Just a year ago he could have killed her for daring to cross his threshold.

 

"Without me, he'd be languishing in far less pleasing surroundings, in the care of the Dementors of Azkaban. Without him, at worst I'd be enjoying a quiet evening of solitude, studying for my OWLs. It's clear who benefits more," she said, tone dropped just enough so that her voice wouldn't carry past them.

 

"I stand corrected." Abraxas allowed the corner of his mouth to lift slightly. "Lord Rowle, you've been remiss in not introducing me to this…rather bold creature." He flicked his eyes to the sputtering youth at her side. It was a shame that Alaric Rowle had been killed by the Aurors, young Thorfinn was woefully unprepared for the demands of his new position. The boy wouldn't even be of age for months yet.

 

"I…forgive me, Lord Malfoy." Finn cleared his voice. "Sir, may I present Miss Clara Hart, fifth year student at Hogwarts, top of her year. Clara, this is Lord Abraxas Malfoy." He swallowed, blue eyes flicking between them both.

 

Abraxas lifted an eyebrow at the girl until she lifted her hand for him to take. He could feel the swirl of her magic, uneasy with her nerves, despite her cool demeanor. She was so very young. "Something tells me this will not be the only time you darken my door, Miss Hart. It would be best to remember that not everyone will tolerate your bold opinions." He gave her the barest smile, before releasing her hand and striding away through the room.

 

As he moved through the crowd, he caught his daughter-in-law's elbow and guided her off to the side. "Find out everything you can about Rowle's new pet," he said quietly, looking down at Narcissa.

 

"The mudblood?" She looked dubious. "What could there possibly be to know?"

 

"Humor me, my dear," he said simply. "Perhaps Rowle has the right idea, she could be useful in recovering the family's reputation. A Slytherin mudblood is infinitely more acceptable than any other, and she'll have no expectations of rising above her proper place. Learn what you can, and then we will make use of her. She's quite rough around the edges, and I imagine you could polish her up quite nicely without too much effort." Abraxas took her hand and kissed it politely. "I'll take my leave for the evening, I have things to see to."

 

"Of course, goodnight." She looked pensive, eyes drifting across the ballroom as she considered his request.

 

"Goodnight, and as ever, my compliments on a flawless evening." He gave a curt bow and withdrew, more than a few things on his mind.


	5. Shades of the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I survived Nanowrimo & I'll be getting all my stories updated now. Much love to anyone reading this one, as it is closest to my heart of all my fics.

 

Narcissa stepped out of the floo at the Rowle Estate and flicked the soot off her dress with a lazy wave. Lucius was in no fit state to accompany her tonight, and so she was here alone. For a lesser witch that would have been a problem, but not for her. She simply lifted her head up and moved down into the party.

 

The receiving line was tedious, as usual, though her interest was caught by the inclusion of the pretty little mudblood at Rowle’s side. Clearly, he was being extremely serious about launching the girl into proper society. Still, it had to be a massive culture shock to go from relative obscurity to the consort of a newly confirmed Lord. Poor child. She favoured her with a warm smile when she reached them. Simple words of greeting were exchanged and Narcissa headed into the ball room. She grabbed a champagne cocktail and headed over to join a group of witches she knew well.

 

The conversation was predictably dull, but she smiled and shared her opinions when appropriate. These appearances were necessary, if tedious. The fall of the Dark Lord meant that their fortunes were teetering on the edge of a knife. Lucius had managed to escape a life sentence in Azkaban, by the skin of his teeth. Had he fallen like so many of their friends…the outcome didn’t bear thinking about. No, the path back to power would mean making shrewd choices over the next several months.

 

Speaking of shrewd choices, her blue eyes slid over to where young Thorfinn was leading his date out to the dance floor. His bold choices continued, opening the ball with this girl. It would lead people to think that he might have serious designs on the witch. Something that Narcissa imagined was giving his mother mental fits. She knew Eloise Rowle’s plans for son most certainly did not include an upstart mudblood. Everyone had seen just where that had landed the young Lord Potter. Dead at 21, along with the witch who had conned him into marrying her. No, Eloise would not permit that kind of scandal for her son. She’d let him have his fun, perhaps sow a few wild oats, and then take him in hand. Clara Hart would be removed from the picture, one way or another.

 

Her father-in-law’s request the other night had struck her as quite strange in the moment, but the more she meditated on it…the more she could see the appeal. The girl was a Slytherin, and was showing commendable ambition with her strategic move in the wake of the Dark Lord’s defeat. She had managed to survive five years without any connections, and had leveraged her knowledge and reputation to gain access to a world that had been completely closed to her. Thorfinn had opened the door, but once through it, he could only take her so far. She’d need better friends to carry her onwards, particularly when Rowle cast her aside.

 

She was rough around the edges, a raw unpolished gem. There was potential there, Narcissa could admit that much. She was only sixteen years old, and just starting to really come into herself. She waltzed adequately, but would benefit from lessons with a dancing master. The shy smiles she exchanged with Rowle, as they opened the ball, hinted at a real attachment. That wouldn’t serve her well going forward. It spoke to her youth and relative inexperience.  

 

“Narcissa?” A voice drew her attention back.

 

“Forgive me, I was just watching the spectacle.” She chuckled a little and turned back.

 

“Shameful, I don’t know what’s gotten into that boy.” Eloise looked almost murderous.

 

“Come now Ellie, he’s young and she is very pretty.” Narcissa smiled. “Don’t be too hard on him.” Wizards at that age generally didn’t think with the brain in their heads. It was normal enough, and clearly his mother was ignoring that fact that being seen in public with the mudblood would probably keep the Aurors away. Lucius had told her about the night Alaric Rowle had offered up his only son to the Dark Lord. Promptly, she’d informed Lucius that if he ever tried that with HER son, she’d tear the eyes from his skull. The thought of that being forced on her Draco had terrified her. In the wake of the Dark Lord’s destruction, the biggest emotion she felt was honestly relief. At least her son would be safe now. 

 

“His father must be turning over in his grave to know that he’s carrying on with some little mudblood bitch.” The Rowle matron’s eyes narrowed down.

 

“Ellie, your claws are showing,” Narcissa said, actually looking forward to taking the girl and turning her into something that none of these old fossils would see coming. “Do excuse me,” she said and headed over to where Rowle had led his date off the dance floor.

 

“You looked quite lovely, Miss Hart,” Narcissa said, sharing a warm smile.

 

“Thank you, Lady Malfoy.” Clara’s smile was a little more hesitant.

 

“Can I borrow you for a few minutes? I’m sure Lord Rowle has things to attend to, and business can be so very dull,” Narcissa said, pleased when Thorfinn seemed to catch the hint and excused himself.

 

“Apparently, my date seems happy to abandon me, so I certainly have time to spare,” Clara said a little wryly. She was tense, as Narcissa slipped an arm through hers and led her over to a padded bench to sit.

 

“You are to be commended, securing Rowle for the Yule season is a shrewd move.” Narcissa started off.

 

“It’s mutually beneficial, and he is pleasant company,” Clara said politely in turn.

 

“He’s certainly easy on the eyes.” Narcissa grinned. “I’ll be frank, since I have an inkling you will appreciate that. You are in need of connections, and useful allies. You’re at the right age to start choosing your associations and planning for your future. Given the current climate, someone like you has the chance for decidedly more upward mobility than would be usually possible.” Narcissa’s pretty blue eyes were sharp as diamonds, the false warmth melting away. “We could be useful to one another, and I can help you in ways that Lord Rowle cannot. There is only so much a witch can learn about social manoeuvering from a wizard, after all.”

 

“And what exactly would you be getting out of this?” Clara traded frankness for frankness.

 

“Repair for my husband’s damaged reputation, the pleasure of watching you turn into someone that can eviscerate those old hags with a pointed word or sharp smile, and some sensible female companionship. My position doesn’t allow me to have many friends, as you can imagine,” Narcissa said.

 

“And that’s all you want?” She frowned a little.

 

“Other than my son, I have few demands on my time and attention. You’ve done remarkably well without much assistance so far, I’m curious to see how far you could go.” She shrugged.

 

“You hardly know anything about me.” Clara argued.

 

“I know enough. You’re Clara Anne Hart, eldest daughter of Michael and Emma Hart. Your parents have four other children, but none have shown signs of being magical. Your father is a muggle barrister, and your mother stays home to mind the children. Your home is in Liverpool, and you never return for the holidays. You are easily the most talented witch in your year, and quite possibly the best student overall. I could continue, but I think my point is clear,” Narcissa said taking a certain amount of pleasure in how shocked the girl looked. “Have you made plans for the spring hols this year?”

 

“Not as of yet. I was intending to use the time to revise for my OWLs,” Clara replied.

 

“Wonderful, I’ll send you a formal invitation to be my guest at the Manor over the break. We can plan your proper introduction into society this summer, and I am certain that our private library will be helpful for your OWL preparations,” Narcissa said. “There is so much you don’t know, and the Library at Hogwarts is rather…sanitized. I’m convinced that a clever mind like yours will find lots of useful things on the shelves at the manor.”

 

“I’ll look forward to the invitation.” Clara said after a moment’s consideration.

 

“Now, let’s get you a drink and I’ll introduce you to some of the witches that graduated last year. I’m sure they’ll have some valuable advice for you coming into your examinations, and for choosing your NEWTs.” Narcissa looped her arm through Clara’s amiably and together they headed off through the crowd.

 

o.o.O.o.o

 

“What did Narcissa Malfoy want with you?” Tammy asked, as the two girls relaxed in the sitting room of the Bentley home. They had a few days to relax and see to their homework before the next round of events started taking off.

 

“She wants to sponsor me,” Clara said, feeling somewhat uncomfortable about it.

 

“That’s a good thing though right? I mean, the Malfoys have their hands in pretty much everything. You wouldn’t need to depend on Finn for so much.” Tammy sat her book aside, looking a bit confused.

 

“I guess, I just have this odd feeling in my gut. I’m not sure I trust her.” Clara bit her lip. “With Finn…I know what he wants, and I know he doesn’t mean me any harm. But the Malfoys? They scare me a little.”

 

“And so they should.” Mrs. Bentley interjected as she came in with a tray of tea and some lunch. “Any of the old families should be treated with a bit of healthy suspicion, but that doesn’t mean you should reject her offer out of hand.”

 

“Do you know Narcissa?” Clara asked.

 

“Not personally.” She shook her head. “You have the unfortunate reality of needing assistance, so you can’t be too picky about where it comes from. Use your head, and always think twice about accepting an offered hand. Look for their motives, and decide for yourself if they are the kind of people you want to associate with. That said, with Narcissa Malfoy’s goodwill, a lot of doors could open for you. She has more favours in her gift than just about anyone, even with the current political atmosphere.”

 

Clara nodded and made up her tea the way she liked it. It was a lot to consider, but at the end of the day, could she really afford to pass this up. Finn hadn’t said much about it, but then there really hadn’t been a lot of time for them to talk. It was his party, and his attention needed to be on the guests and not her. The question was what they would want from her in return. Narcissa’s answers to that had seemed disproportionate to what they were offering.

 

“I suppose it can’t hurt to visit over the spring holidays and see how it goes.” Clara said.

 

“Nothing ventured, nothing gained.” Mrs. Bentley said. “And if things don’t go the way you want, you are welcome here. I meant that.”

 

“Thank you.” Knowing that she had a safe escape if she ever needed it was comforting. She’d read once that nothing great was ever accomplished without danger. Given what she knew about how the Malfoys viewed people like her, it very well could be dangerous…even deadly.

 

o.o.O.o.o

 

The Greengrass Brunch was a real change of pace from the other two events she’d attended with Finn. It felt like a scene out of some Jane Austen novel. The faces were much different, and the list of attendees had more variety. Rather than just the Wizarding World’s elite, there were businessmen, journalists, politicians, and even guild members. She didn’t have a lot to say, but listening to some of the conversations was fascinating.

 

She was following a debate between two wizards about alchemical theory, when she was touched on her shoulder. Turning, she saw a wizard just a few years older than her, and she remembered that he’d been one of the Ravenclaw prefects.

 

“Miss Hart, isn’t it?” he asked.

 

“Yes, Mr. Greengrass I believe?” she replied in kind.

 

“My Aunt would very much like a moment of your time, if you’d allow me to introduce you?” He smiled, nodding over to where an older witch sat, as if holding court.

 

“I’d be happy to meet your Aunt.” Clara knew refusing would be very rude. She didn’t know much about the Greengrasses, beyond the fact that they were an old family that had remained neutral in the war. They walked over, and Clara saw that Finn was off talking with Torrence and a few other of his friends from the Quidditch team. He’d be no help now. She was on her own.

 

The old woman turned to watch them approach, and Clara felt instantly about three inches tall. There was something predatory in the way she was evaluating her, and it reminded her eerily of a cat sizing up a mouse.

 

“Aunt, may I present Miss Clara Hart. She is being escorted by young Lord Rowle this season,” Markus Greengrass said eloquently. “Miss Hart, this is my Aunt, Dame Greengrass.”

 

“A pleasure to meet you, Dame Greengrass.” Clara dipped a shallow curtsey.

 

“Well ladies, looks like there’s a baby adder in the garden.” She chuckled. “Come and sit dear, it’s not often I get to see a new face, adds a little fresh air to a stagnant room.”

 

Clara took the seat beside the older witch and wasn’t entirely sure what to make of her. The woman’s nephew headed off, his duty done, and the other women sitting over here were looking at her like she was some kind of oddity.

 

“So, I hear you cause quite the stir at the Malfoy ball. Good for you, putting that old warhorse in his place. Abraxas was always overly fond of his own voice.” Her blue eyes glittered with mischief.

 

“It wasn’t anything like that,” Clara protested.

 

“See ladies, ever the Slytherin…so quick to avoid offended those she might need later.” Dame Greengrass chuckled.

 

Clara’s cheeks flamed a little in embarrassment, not enjoying being laughed at. “I think everyone should be careful to avoid offending people they’ve just met,” she said in return.

 

“Mmmm, perhaps.” Dame Greengrass’ hand shot out and caught Clara’s hand, turning it over to see her palm. “Did you know that every person has an ideal match? Young witches come to me all the time, asking who theirs might be. Do you not want to know yours, Miss Hart?”

 

“I’m sure everyone does, but are you going to tell me?” Clara asked.

 

“You have metal, my dear. I pity anyone who ends up at odds with you.” Dame Greengrass lowered her eyes to Clara’s hand. There was a surge of warmth, the undeniable tingle of magic. Then she looked up and released her hand. “Ladies, if I might have some privacy?” She looked to the others.

 

The group of witches frowned, but instantly obeyed and dispersed.

 

“Some readings are not for public consumption,” Dame Greengrass said, looking across the room at Finn with a look of sadness, before turning her gaze back to Clara. “I see three men in your future. The young lover, the mentor, and the warrior. One will wound you, one will change you, and one will stand beside you. It is not an easy path ahead, but I think you know that.”

 

“Nothing is ever easy.” Clara looked down at her hand and nodded.  

 

“I’d warn you to guard your heart, but young love has a way of making fools of us all.” She patted Clara’s hand gently.  

 

Clara excused herself, trying to hide how badly the woman’s words had shaken her. The bright atmosphere of the party felt like a lie now, and she’d never felt more out of place. She was relieved when she and Finn finally made their excuses and left for the day.

 

“Hey, are you ok?” Finn asked as they got back to Tammy’s. “You were really quiet today.” He looked concerned.

 

“Yeah, I’m just tired,” she said. “It was a long party, and Dame Greengrass said some things I didn’t really want to hear.”

 

“She can be a little weird, don’t take it to heart,” Finn said, stroking his hand down her arm. “You were amazing today, really. I’m looking forward to Godric’s Hollow on New Years Eve.” He lifted his hand to cup her cheek. “I haven’t enjoyed Yule this much in a long time.”

 

Clara blushed a little, surprised as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. His lips were soft, and her heart was beating faster as she leaned closer to him. He smelled like evergreens and warm spices, almost like cinnamon. A sudden noise startled them apart, and Clara wanted to die of embarrassment as she saw Mrs. Bentley in the doorway.

 

“There’ll be none of that in my house, Lord Rowle.” Her tone was stern, but there was a bit of amusement in her eyes as she reprimanded them.

 

“My apologies, Ma’am,” Finn said, wincing a little.

 

“I’ll umm…see you later,” Clara said, wanting to crawl under the nearest rock. The only thing worse would have been getting caught by her parents, or perhaps Professor Slughorn.

 

“Yeah, later.” He cleared his throat and quickly retreated through the floo.

 

“I think perhaps you and I should have a little talk, Clara,” Mrs. Bentley said, giving the young witch a reassuring smile. “Come one, Tammy and Torrence are taking a walk in the garden, so we have a little privacy.”

 

“It was just a kiss,” Clara protested as the older woman wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

 

“Yes, and innocent enough, but I think perhaps you should be prepared in case things move beyond innocent stolen kisses mmm? I’m sure your mother would have mentioned something, but you are a witch and that can make things both simpler and more complicated all at once.”

 

Clara really did just want to disappear into thin air, but she went with Tammy’s mother and was treated to ‘the talk’. By the end of it, she was mortified and wanted nothing more than to obliviate the last hour from her mind. Though, in reality it was a talk she’d needed to hear. Learning that taking a potion was far superior to the more commonly used contraceptive charms was valuable to know. Also that whenever possible, it was always best to brew your own, to be certain it had been done properly. Tammy’s mother lent her a book about sex magic, and simply asked that it be returned when she finished reading it, however long that took.

 

“Thank you.” Clara managed to say once she finished.

 

“I know it’s an uncomfortable topic, but it is one a witch cannot afford to be kept ignorant of. You have to be able to protect yourself, particularly because you don’t have anyone to do it for you.” Mrs. Bentley said. “You can always talk to me, but at least you have the basics now.”

                                                                                           

“I’ll just put this upstairs,” Clara beat a hasty retreat and went up to her room, tucking the book into her trunk. She sat down on her bed and fell back, thinking back to the kiss. It was her first real kiss, and it had been nice…before the interruption. It banished the lingering misgivings that had plagued her since talking to Dame Greengrass and she put the whole conversation out of her mind. Divination was all just a load of hogwash anyway.


	6. New Years

 

Side-along apparating was not fun, Clara decided. She couldn’t wait until next year when she could take lessons and get her apparating license. It would make things so much easier. Godric’s Hollow was a quaint little village, and as they stepped into the lane, she noticed many others heading toward the town square. It was not a purely wizarding village, and so no one used magic openly here, but the muggle residents seemed to have gotten used to the strange dress and behaviour of a large segment of the town. The village square was alight with lanterns, and hot cider was being handed out freely. Even the muggles seemed to have embraced the almost Victorian nature of the wizards outfits, and it was impossible to tell from a glance who was magical and who was muggle. It was snowing lightly, large fluffy flakes that caught on her eyelashes before melting.

 

“You girls go and have fun,” Mrs. Bentley said and headed off to find some of her friends.

 

“I’m glad you came to stay with us this year,” Tammy said as headed off, in search of Finn and Torrence.

 

“Me too.” Clara said meaning it. “It’s strange that we’ve been sharing a dorm for five years and know almost nothing about each other.”

 

“You don’t let anyone get too close, and I know that’s not really your fault. Amara and Addie were horrible to you in first year, and I never said anything. I was afraid if I stood up for you, they’d turn on me too.” Tammy admitted, shamefaced.

 

“You had no reason to help me, I get that.” Clara sighed. “We weren’t friends, and I stuck out like a sore thumb. I had no idea what I’d fallen into the middle of. I’m honestly lucky none of the upper years tried to seriously hurt me.” She’d been sorted into Slytherin in the middle of a war, into a house that openly hated people like her. It was a small miracle that no one had gone further than words, or shoves in the hall. The older she got, the clearer she saw that. If the Dark Lord had won…sweet Merlin, things could have gotten even worse.

 

Tammy reached over and touched her arm. “Things are going to be different now. The war’s over, and things are looking up for you.” She gave her a playful wink and pointedly looked over at Finn. “I think he really likes you.”

 

“I know it’s stupid, but I kind of like him too.” She blushed a bit, as they grabbed some cider. “Please tell me I’m being an idiot?”

 

“Nope, I am not going to do any such thing. If anyone can wrap Thorfinn Rowle around their little finger, I think it could be you. Addie’s going to utterly hate you for it though.” She laughed.

 

“She hates me for existing.” Clara rolled her eyes and sipped the hot spicy drink.

 

“Honestly, I think she hates everyone.” Tammy grinned as the boys joined them.

 

“Ladies, you look exceptionally lovely.” Torrence Shafiq smiled and took Tammy’s hand, kissing it politely.

 

“Hello Shafiq.” Clara laughed as Finn copied his friend. “Hello Finn.”

 

“You do look beautiful,” He said and slipped her arm into his.

 

Clara rolled her eyes. “So this is where it all happened?” she asked as they walked off on their own, her eyes straying to the graveyard.

 

“Yeah. The Dark Lord, destroyed by a baby…” Finn shook his head. “It doesn’t even seem real, you know?”

 

“How is that even possible?” Clara mused, looking down the street to where the Potters home had been. “I mean at a year old, he shouldn’t even have been capable of using even accidental magic.”

 

“My mother thinks there must have been some old enchantments on the crib or nursery,” he said, heading them down that road. Others were going to have a look too, so they didn’t seem out of place. “A lot of the old families had such things to protect their heirs, but even she’s never heard of something strong enough to stop a killing curse.”

 

“How do we even know that’s what happened?” Clara asked. So much about the entire situation just didn’t make any measurable sense. If the Potters were dead and the house destroyed, with no witnesses other than an infant…how did anyone know what happened?

 

“Dumbledore was the one who told everyone, maybe he had spies in place to watch the house?” He shook his head.

 

“Maybe.” She frowned a little more as they came to stand in front of the ruined home. It had been left as a monument to the fall of the Dark Lord. “How did a baby survive in there…” she whispered in complete disbelief.

 

“Merlin knows….” Finn said, visibly shuddering as he looked at it.

 

“Are you upset he was destroyed?” she asked, leaning against his side. There was no one standing near them, and the falling snow made it feel like they were completely alone for the moment.

 

“No.” He shook his head. “Mostly, I’m just relieved.” He gripped her hand a little tighter. “If he hadn’t been…I couldn’t be here with you.”

 

Clara looked up at him and gave him a small smile. She could tell that he meant it, and that warmed her heart in ways she couldn’t really explain.

 

“Let’s head back to everyone else, before they miss us.” Finn said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “You aren’t cold are you?” he asked.

 

“No, I’m quite warm.” She snuggled against him, happy for the moment. Everyone seemed in good spirits as the time drew closer to midnight. Rum was added to the spiced cider and spots of colour danced in everyone’s cheeks.

 

As everyone sang to ring in the New Year, Clara felt a real sense of belonging. Like she’d finally found her place in the world. She didn’t want things to ever change.

 

“Happy New Year.” Finn smiled down at her and caught her in a quick peck on the lips.

 

“Happy New Year, Finn,” she said, cursing the heat burning up her cheeks.

 

o.o.O.o.o

 

Clara was up in the guest room, packing her things to return to Hogwarts, when a tap at the window caught her attention. She opened it, and a beautiful short-eared owl flew in and deposited a package, before promptly flying away again. Picking it up, she turned it over in her hands but there was nothing on the outside of the package.

 

She sat down at the desk and untied the string, the brown paper wrapping fell away. Inside was a letter, and a framed portrait. It had been taken at the Malfoy Yule Ball, while she was dancing with Finn. She was smiling as he waltzed with her, and she stroked her fingers over the image. The frame was silver, and quite heavy. It was a beautiful gift. She opened the letter.

 

_Miss Hart,_

_Every year, we allow a few photographers access to the Yule Ball. I always have the opportunity to review the proofs, before they are sent on for publishing in Witch Weekly, and other such publications. I came across this photograph of you and Lord Rowle, and thought you might like a copy to mark the occasion. I hope this was not presumptuous on my part._

_As promised, consider this letter a formal invitation to visit with me over the Spring Holidays. If you are amenable to this, please write and I will make arrangements to pick you up at King’s Cross in April. I very much look forward to getting to know you better, and advise you on your path into adulthood. This is a special time for a witch, as she grows up and comes into herself. Treasure these next few years, as I promise you will always look back on them with fondness. I know I certainly did. I also invite you to write me, at your convenience, should you have any matter you need advice on, or simply for a little bit of casual conversation._

_Fondly,_

_Lady Narcissa Malfoy_

The tone of the letter was warm, and Clara found herself feeling a little better about the idea of accepting the offer of friendship from the older witch. The photograph was beautiful, and the unexpected gift left her feeling warm inside. She placed it carefully in her trunk, wanting to make sure it wasn’t damaged in any way. She’d write a proper thank you to the woman once she was back at Hogwarts, and she had the time to make sure it hit all the right notes.

 

The only thing nagging at her was that Narcissa seemed eager to make plans for the summer. Summer meant finding a way to deal with her family, and that might be problematic. While she loved her family, things weren’t always…great at home. Her father was a good man, except when he was drinking. It hadn’t been that bad when she was small, but around the time she’d started at Hogwarts, it had started happening more often.

 

Last year, he’d been passed up for a partnership in his firm and things had gotten much worse. She ran a hand through her hair, and walked back to the window, looking out over the snowy garden behind the house. Her father had never laid a hand on her, a part of her whispering that he was too afraid to, but her brother got the worst of it. There was nothing she could do to stop it, and it just made her feel so helpless. Her mother would simply smile and pretended nothing was wrong. That was why Clara stayed at school as much as she could. It was utter cowardice, but she just didn’t think there was anything she could do to change it. She’d cried when we brother turned eleven, and it was clear he wasn’t going to be like her. It would have been a way out for him. She had no faith that any of her siblings would be like her. She was the anomaly, the mistake. It was easy to imagine that they’d all be happier without her.

 

o.o.O.o.o

 

As much as she’d enjoyed Yule, it felt good to be back at Hogwarts. Stepping back through the doors, she felt the magic of castle wrap around her and she felt instantly at peace. She spotted Professor Slughorn and headed over to see him.

 

“It’s good to see you back safely, Miss Hart. I trust you enjoyed yourself?” Horace smiled.

 

“Very much, Sir. I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to speak to you at the Malfoy Ball,” she said.

 

“No apologies necessary, my dear. You looked like were having a wonderful time. We can all catch up over dinner on Friday, I’m sure you’ll have lots of stories to share. Off you go now, I’m sure you have to unpack before dinner.”

 

“Yes Sir,” Clara said and headed off towards the dungeons, feeling like she was floating. She gave the password and headed into the Common Room, a small smile fixed on her lips.

 

“Don’t get too comfortable, Hart,” Addie said, venom in her tone.

 

Clara turned, hiding her surprise. In her happy mood, she’d completely missed spotting Yaxley and that could not happen again. Being caught unprepared could be a fatal mistake down here. She didn’t answer Addie, but merely raised an eyebrow as if questioning her meaning. It didn’t fool either of them, but was a necessary part of the game.

 

“You’re just for show, and when he’s done with you he’ll turn his attention to someone actually worthy of him,” Addie said.

 

“From what I see, Finn is more than capable of deciding who is and isn’t worthy of his attention. Jealousy isn’t a good look on you,” Clara said and walked past her, prepared for a hex to be thrown at her back, but thankfully nothing came. At least she knew there was a target on her back now. It was the very last thing she needed coming into OWLs, but at least it meant she wasn’t at the bottom of the food chain anymore. Risk and Reward. She’d just have to keep reminding herself about that.


	7. Higher Stakes

**o.o.O.o.o**

 

“Come on, Clara.” Finn stole Clara’s Ancient Runes text off the table, and gave her a look. “You’ve been studying all week, and its Valentine’s Day.” He pouted prettily at her.

 

“And I have my OWLs in a few months,” Clara tried to grab for her book. No one had ever told her that having a boyfriend was so much bloody work.  

 

“A few hours away from your books won’t kill you.” Finn smirked and danced back. “Come on, a little fresh air and sunshine will help you focus better. Don’t be such a stick in the mud.”

 

“Fine, two hours.” She rolled her eyes and gathered her things up. “Just let me put my stuff up in the dorm.” She held a hand out for her book, eyebrows raised expectantly.  

 

“Grab your winter cloak, its cold today.” He placed the heavy book back into her hand with a playful wink.

 

Clara sighed heavily and headed up to her room, unable to help the smile on her face. It was nice to have someone drag her out of her books sometimes. Addie was sitting on her bed and glared at Clara as she grabbed her cloak and left. She yelped as she inadvertently stabbed her finger on the cloak pin, but put it on and sucked on the tiny wound. Stupid thing, the blasted clasp was always coming undone.  

 

“All ready?” Finn asked, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they headed out.

 

“I suppose. So where are we going?” she lifted an eyebrow as they headed up through the Entrance Hall and out the main doors of the castle.

 

“You’ll see.” He just smirked and headed her towards the Quidditch Pitch.

 

“Please tell me you didn’t pull me away from my books to watch your practice.” She gave him a bit of a side-eye. Wizards had died for less.

 

“I know better than that.” He laughed and reached over, tapping her nose. “You’d skin me alive. Just trust me.”

 

“I reserve the right to kill you later.” She rolled her eyes, walking beside him over the still snowy grounds. It was a beautiful day out, a little warmth in the breeze making the snowy landscape less depressing. They headed for the Slytherin dressing room and he had her wait for him. He came back quickly, his Nimbus in hand.

 

“I thought we could take a flight over the grounds and the Black Lake,” Finn said.

 

“I don’t know…” Flying was not one of her favourite things. She’d taken a bad fall in first year, and she’d never entirely gotten over that.

 

“Just give it a try, if you don’t like it we can come down,” Finn coaxed, and gave her a hopeful look.

 

“Ok.” She didn’t see how it would be fun, but she was willing to try.

 

Finn had her mount the broom in front of him, and wrapped his arms around her securely, effectively caging her body with his own. He pushed up off the ground, easing them into the air. Clara leaned forward, gripping tightly as they rose upwards. Her stomach clenched in apprehension, but the fear slowly eased as they swept down toward the lake.

 

“There, not so bad is it?” Finn whispered against her ear, pressing a kiss to her neck.

 

“Maybe you should focus on flying this thing?” Clara laughed, starting to enjoy herself a little. She felt a little strange, but attributed it to her dislike of flying.

 

“I could fly blindfolded, just enjoy it Clara.” He chuckled and swooped low over the water.

 

Her head began to get fuzzy and she shook it. “Finn….I don’t feel so well,” she said.

 

“Ok, let me get to shore and we’ll set down.” He altered course, sounding concerned.

 

Clara’s heart was pounding in her chest, and her vision was getting spotty. Her hand came up, grabbing for her chest. She was vaguely aware of landing, and she could hear Finn shouting her name, but everything was going black.

 

o.o.O.o.o

 

Finn raced towards the castle, Clara in his arms. He’d ditched the broom by the water, all his focus poured into running through the slick, half-melted snow without falling on his ass. He was almost to the main steps when Professor Slughorn appeared, hurrying towards him. He felt a wash of relief hit him, clearly her necklace had alerted their Head of House to the problem.

 

“What’s happened?” he demanded, quickly checking her pulse and pulling down an eyelid and swearing. “Nevermind, there’s no time for that. Quickly, we need to get her to my office.”

 

“What’s wrong with her, Professor?” Finn asked, keeping her cradled against his chest as they hurried down the steps into the dungeons. He’d never seen the Professor move so fast in his entire time at Hogwarts.

 

“Poison, Mr. Rowle,” Professor Slughorn said and flung open the door to his office. He opened his cabinet and grabbed three vials.

 

Finn watched in shock as the Professor tapped the vials and they emptied, some complicated spell at work to diffuse them directly into Clara’s bloodstream. Her breathing seemed to instantly even out, and her colour started to come back. Some of the panic in his chest began to ease.

 

“Let’s get Miss Hart up to the Hospital wing now that she’s not on Death’s door, mmm? There’s a good lad,” Horace said, letting out a breath. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and mopped at the sweat on his forehead.

 

“How was she poisoned? She’s been sitting in the Common Room all afternoon, and I just took her flying.” Finn frowned, trying to think if he’d seen her eat or drink anything at all today, other than at breakfast in the Great Hall.

 

“I don’t know my boy, but she’s fortunate she wasn’t alone when it happened.” He frowned and together they made their way up through the castle and up to the infirmary.

 

Finn laid her down on one of the empty cots and stepped back while Madam Pomfrey bustled over and took charge. He withdrew, lingering by the doors. It didn’t matter who had done it, she’d been hurt because of him and because they thought they could get away with it. His jaw clenched and he knew that he had to do something. Professor Slughorn came back over to see him, once he was finished consulting with the Medi-witch.

 

“Will she be ok?” he asked.

 

“She’ll be just fine. Madam Pomfrey will keep her overnight just to be sure, but there shouldn’t be any lasting harm done. Do you know who might have wanted to harm Miss Hart?” he asked.

 

“No, but we’ll handle it in House, sir. Count on it,” Finn said.

 

“Make sure you do, Mr. Rowle. You started this game, and I will hold you responsible if she comes to harm by it.” The old Head of Slytherin warned the young man. It wasn’t often that people were reminded of just how formidable the old Head of Slytherin really was, but right now Finn could read the very real threat in his words.

 

“Yes sir,” he said and headed over to the bed where Clara was resting, tucked under the blankets neatly. He pulled over a chair and sat down, giving her a small smile when her eyes opened.

 

“Hey,” she said.

 

“Not quite what I planned for today.” He slipped his hand into hers. “How do you feel?”

 

“Really tired, like I just ran flat out for an hour. Madam Pomfrey says I’ll be fine to leave in the morning.” She squeezed his hand really tight, the only thing betraying how scared she was.  

 

“It won’t happen again, I promise.” Finn met her eyes.

 

“You can’t be with me all the time.” Clara shook her head and tried to pull her hand away.

 

“I won’t need to be. Trust me, it will _never_ happen again.” He clamped his hand down on hers. “You’ve been helping me, and I look after my friends. Don’t worry.”

 

“If it happens again, our deal is off, Rowle.” Clara winked at him.

 

“Then I better take care of it.” He smiled and stood. “See you tomorrow.”

 

“It was fun, you know…before I nearly died,” Clara said and curled onto her side.

 

“Maybe we can do it again sometime,” he said and headed out. As he left the infirmary, the smile slipped off his face. Thorfinn had hated his father, but right now all he could hear was the old bastard’s voice in his head. He’d once said a man was nothing, unless he could protect what was his. Clara was his. He didn’t quite know what exactly she was yet, but if he didn’t protect her, then he’d never have the chance to find out. The others would rip her to pieces, before she had a chance to find her feet. He needed to buy her time.

 

Finn entered the Slytherin dorms, power crackling around him like a contained electrical storm. He walked into the middle of the room, right over to the fireplace and stood in front of it.

 

“Upper Year Meeting. NOW!” he barked. “Fifth years and above. Everyone else, in your dorms.” There were a few shared looks, but everyone scurried off. Soon, all the fifth, sixth, and seventh years were congregating in the Common Room.

 

“I couldn’t find Hart,” Tammy said, realizing she was the only one missing.

 

“Hart is the subject of this house meeting, and she’s lying half dead in the hospital wing right now,” Finn said sharply. “We’re here because someone in the House violated Slytherin law. A member of this house attacked one of their own, and very nearly killed her. Maybe, they thought that because she’s a mudblood, no one would care. Maybe, they thought it could be blamed on someone else. Maybe, they were just incredibly fucking stupid. I don’t really care what they thought. You are all on notice that as of this moment, Clara Hart is under my personal protection. Any attack on her, is an attack on me and I will retaliate accordingly.” His gaze settled on the fifth year girls. “A mudblood she might be, but she is smarter and more talented than any witch in her year. She’s one of Slughorn’s favourites, and in one evening she garnered the attention of Narcissa Malfoy. Consider this the only warning you’re going to get. She is not friendless and she’s certainly not helpless. This will not be repeated, am I clear?” His blue eyes bored into all of them.

 

“Yeah, we hear you mate,” Torrence said, frowning. “House laws must be respected, or the guilty will face House justice. We don’t attack our own.” There was a slight pause, but others began to nod and made sounds of agreement.

 

“She’s not one of us,” Adelaide sneered. “Don’t look at me like that, we’re all thinking it.”  

 

“Yes Yaxley, she is,” Deiter Mornea said. The seventh year prefect spoke firmly. “Anyone sorted into Slytherin is one of us. We’re not all equal, but we are all Salazar’s chosen and we never cause true harm to any of our number. Rowle’s made it clear, but I’ll take it a step further. Any other incidents and I’ll know who is responsible, Yaxley. House Justice doesn’t require proof, and you just singled yourself out as the most likely suspect,” the tall boy said darkly. 

 

Adelaide’s eyes narrowed and she turned on her heel and stalked out of the common room.

 

“Is she going to be ok?” Torrence asked, as the group started to break up.

 

“Yeah, I got help to her in time.” He ran a hand through his hair, feeling the adrenaline seeping away. “I thought she was going to die, right there in my arms.” What struck him most was how helpless he’d felt in that moment.

 

“Shit…” The other boy shook his head. “You think they really meant to kill her?”

 

Finn just looked at his friend for a long moment and then sighed. “I left my broom down by the lake, I should go and grab it.”

 

“I’ll go with you, just in case someone decides to be stupid twice in one day.” Torrence clapped him on the back and the two boys headed out together.

 

o.o.O.o.o

 

“Ah Miss Hart, it’s good to see you looking no worse for wear,” Headmaster Dumbledore said as he came over to her cot. His blue eyes sparkled merrily, and he offered her a warm smile. He was wearing outrageous purple robes with glittering silver stars.

 

Clara was sitting up against the pillows, eating a light dinner of soup and warm buttered rolls. As the Headmaster approached she felt a wariness settle over her, his bias against her House was well known. His overly genial expression just made her throw her guard up harder.

 

“I’m feeling much better, thank you Headmaster,” she said.

 

“I’m afraid Professor Slughorn was a little lacking in details about how you came to be poisoned. Do you know who might have wanted to hurt you, Miss Hart?” he asked, giving her a kindly smile.

“Hurt me? I’m sorry sir, but I think there’s been some mistake. It was just an accident. We were working on antidotes in class this week, I must have gotten some of the poison samples onto my robes. I cut my hand earlier, it must have happened that way,” she lied easily. She had no proof of anything, and conflicts within the House…stayed within the House.

 

“An accident?” He frowned. “Are you sure that’s all it was? I can’t imagine it’s been easy for you, given your background. You can trust me, my dear.”

 

“I’ve never had any issues because of my ‘background’, Headmaster. It was just an accident. I’ll have to remember to be more careful, that’s all,” she said.

 

“Well, if there should be any more ‘accidents’, just remember that my door is always open to you.” He gave her a searching look, as if trying to read something in her face.

 

“Thank you, Headmaster. I will try and remember that.” She nodded politely.

 

“Feel better and good luck with your OWLs, Miss Hart,” he said and turned, leaving the Hospital Wing.

 

Clara let go of the breath she’d been holding and closed her eyes for a moment. She didn’t know what it was about him, but there was some aspect of his mannerisms that set her on edge. There was something forced in his smiles, the faintest hint of a lie. She’d never had a single word with the man in all her years here at school, but she was left with the distinct impression that he didn’t like her. She rubbed her arms, feeling almost cold for an instant. 

 

She dropped her eyes down to the delicate little slice on her thumb and felt even colder. Adelaide had tried to kill her. There wasn’t a single shred of doubt in her mind about that fact. She’d been the only one up in the dorm this afternoon. Stealing a little poison from the lab this week would have been child’s play, and applying it to her cloak pin was an easy way to administer a dangerous dose. She’d need to ward her trunk and drawers now, to avoid tampering. There was absolutely no proof to tie it to her dorm mate, so making accusations was pointless. The line had been drawn and now she’d have to adjust to the new rules at play. The possible rewards were proving to be alluring, but Addie had made it clear that she would be risking her life to claim them.


End file.
